papeles invertidos sección pokemon special
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que en otra dimensión las cosas pueden ser diferentes, donde Green es un ruidoso ladrón enamorado de Blue, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde y la amiga/rival de Yellow, la actual campeona de Kanto y mejor amiga de Red, a quien confundió por chica durante un largo tiempo, aunque ignorara que el chico estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y ella de él, aunque no lo sepan aun.


_**Buenos días/tardes/noches.**_

_**Como muchos sabrán tengo una sección de historias con papeles invertidos, hace unas horas pensé en lo bonito que sería hacer uno de pokémon special y aquí quedo lo que cree.**_

_**Pokémon special no me pertenece (lastima) pero toda la idea de esta historia si fue mía :D**_

**Papeles invertidos sección Pokémon special**

En un hermoso día en la región de Kanto, los pokémon pájaro volaban por el cielo despejado que mostraba un gran y hermoso sol radiante, los ciudadanos como siempre se saludaban entre ellos para iniciar su rutina, otros chicos viajaban en su viaje pokémon conociendo nuevos lugares, los líderes de gimnasio empezaban sus actividades y otros niños corrían junto a sus pokémon.

Fuera de la ciudad Plateada y caminando por la ruta 2, se podía observar una silueta que caminaba algo adormilada seguida de un pikachu hembra con una flor en su oreja.

La chica se llamaba Yellow, la campeona de Kanto y según algunos la entrenadora más fuerte del mundo. La chica que ya contaba casi con 18 años, la chica tenía una larga cabellera rubia hasta su cintura y unos brillantes ojos ámbar, solamente traía una camiseta sin mangas de color dorado y un short negro al igual que sus tenis deportivas (un regalo de Saphire cuando visito), era al pequeña para su edad, pero tenía un cuerpo un poco más delgado a lo normal.

Había podido viajar por casi todo el mundo y se enfrentó a muchos tipos de pokémon.

En ese mismo momento volvía de un último viaje a la región de Kalos. Era una región nueva y ella quería nuevas aventuras, aunque no pensó que el viaje le tomaría casi dos años mientras visitaba regiones cercanas.

Dos años sin su cómoda cama.

Yellow suspiro antes de pensar que su espalda nunca sería la misma.

Yellow se caracterizaba por ser una entrenadora que aun con once años logro ser una campeona, había hecho muchos amigos y era una famosa pokedexholder, había salvado el mundo en muchas ocasiones.

Tenía buena vida.

A pesar de todo, Yellow era una chica despistada y generalmente no sabía que para muchos chicos ella era atractiva para los hombres.

Claro eso ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Por eso ella caminaba tranquilamente por la ruta dos entrando al bosque verde, ignoraba a algunos chicos que la miraban embobados. A su lado Chuchu (su pikachu hembra) bufaba indignada, Yellow solamente la veía confundida y se encogía de hombros al caminar.

Estaba ansiosa de llegar a ciudad verde para enfrentarse a Blue, la actual líder del Gimnasio y su mejor amiga. Al principio de su viaje, Blue había sido su rival, pero después de muchos momentos juntas y batallas que librar, su amistad era muy fuerte. De no ser porque ella era líder de Gimnasio le hubiera pedido que le acompañara a su viaje.

A pesar de comunicarse cada mes con ellos, dos años le habían hecho extrañar a todos sus amigos.

Incluso extrañaba a Green, el chico que al principio había intentado estafarla (de hecho lo había logrado), pero que la había ayudado a lo largo de su viaje, además que él, Blue y ella eran los primeros dexholders.

Cuantos recuerdos.

-Vamos Chuchu debemos apresurarnos y darles una gran sorpresa-hablo Yellow con la usual energía que le caracterizaba.

La pequeña pokémon asintió igualmente emocionada.

Ambas salieron corriendo y avanzaron gran parte del bosque Verde en menos de una hora.

Yellow había extrañado a su madre, sus vecinos de infancia, incluso al profesor Oak.

Estaba tan emocionada que no evito una rama salida de un árbol, ese acto provoco que ella tropezara y cayera por un lado del camino entre los árboles.

-KYAHHHHH-gritaba mientras rodaba entre los árboles.

Rodo varios metros colina abajo y por último se estampo cómicamente contra un árbol dejándola K.O en el suelo.

Generalmente la torpeza le ponía en esa clase de situaciones ridículas.

Su pikachu salió corriendo tras ella, pero era tarde cuando llego y la encontró desmayada en el suelo. El pokémon suspiro resignada de su dueño y su torpeza. Pero se puso alerta cuando escucho unas pisadas a su espalda.

La pokémon se puso alerta a defender a su dueño de ser necesario.

Pero cuando sus pequeñitos ojos negros se toparon con otro pikachu, su dueño quedo a segundo plano.

-Pika pi-

-Pikachu-

Ambos pikachu se saludaron con la cola y se pusieron a jugar juntos.

-¿Chuchu?-pregunto una voz sorprendida.

Un chico de unos 16 años (casi 17) de cabello corto alborotado y ojos rojos, traía una simple camiseta negra con un chaleco rojo, su pantalón azul y su inseparable gorra roja junto a una caña de pescar en su hombro (como se vería Red normalmente), era un chico bastante alto y delgado para su edad, aunque era mejor que cuando era niño y al tener su cuerpo delgado y pelo por los hombros solían confundirlo con chica.

Suspiro ante aquellos recuerdos.

Pero se concentró al ver a Chuchu.

¿Si de verdad era Chuchu eso significaba…?

El chico volteo a ver a su derecha y se sorprendió de ver a Yellow tirada sobre el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-YELLOW-SAN-grito horrorizado.

**Momentos después…**

Fue el sonido de unas risas la que la devolvió al mundo de los sueño. Era extraño, solamente recordaba estar cayendo y se imaginó que despertaría en el mismo lugar, luego recibiría una descarga de su pokémon y maltrecha debería continuar.

Pero en su lugar lo primero que la recibió, fue una sensación cómoda en su cabeza y la visión de un hermoso cielo azulado enmarcado de las hojas de los árboles del bosque verde.

Era hermoso.

Unos sonidos la hicieron voltear a un lado y descubrió a su querida Chuchu jugando con otro pikachu extrañamente familiar frente a un lago.

-Veo que ya despertaste-hablo una voz a su lado.

Se incorporó tan rápido que le dio un leve mareo, por eso tardo en enfocar a el chico frente a ella.

-Oe el golpe fue duro, no hagas algo así Yellow-san-le menciono el desconocido preocupado.

Yellow-san.

¿La había llamado por su nombre?

Tardo un minuto en lograr enfocar al chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos que la observan preocupado.

Se le hacía familiar…

Como de golpe le llego la imagen de una niña pequeña de cabello negro hasta sus hombros y ojos rojos, era bastante pequeña además de delgada…claro que después de un accidente junto a sus compañeros descubrió que la chica no era chica, si no que era un chico…uno que lucía muy afeminado en ocasiones.

-RED-CHAN-grito mientras lo señalaba y gritaba impresionada.

El chico de nombre Red suspiro resignado a que Yellow lo llamara de esa forma de por vida. Aunque ya no tenía apariencia de niña, Yellow insistía en llamarlo de aquella forma.

-Vaya Red casi no te reconocí-admitió Yellow con una mano atrás de su cabeza.

Después de todo el chico frente a ella ya no lucia afeminado, había pasado su altura por casi una cabeza y su cuerpo lucia algo musculoso bajo su camiseta, incluso su rostro dejaba apariencias de niño y daba paso a el rostro de un hombre.

-Deberías estar agradecida que yo si te reconocí Yellow-san-comento el chico.

Gracias a Arceus corrió al escuchar el grito de una chica en peligro, aunque jamás se imaginó que fuera Yellow-san la que tuviera esa clase de accidentes, ella era la campeona del mundo y no debería sufrir accidentes tan tontos.

-Lo siento Red-chan-el chico suspiro ante ese nombre-pero tenía tanta emoción por volver-dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

Red se quedó en silencio…habían sido dos años sin verla. Alzo levemente la vista y noto como Yellow parecía estar pensando en algo.

Un sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Red.

Dos años y aún no podía controlar sus emociones al lado de aquella chica.

Patético.

Soltó un suspiro que atrajo la atención de Yellow. La chica había sonreído animadamente y luego salto sobre él pare envolverlo en un abrazo.

-RED-CHAN-grito mientras lo abrazaba emocionada.

Habían sido dos años sin ver a su mejor amigo, cualquiera sentiría las ganas de expresas todas sus emociones en un inocente abrazo.

Pero Red tenía otros pensamientos en mente, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cosquillas al sentir el cuerpo de Yellow-san junto al suyo…estúpidas hormonas que empezaban a despertar.

Bueno cualquier hombre es débil si esta frente a la chica que ama…chica que amaba hace casi 8 años.

-Me alegra volver a verte-dijo la chica que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

Red que aún estaba sonrojado, sonrió…era la primera vez que él era quien mantenía el cuerpo de Yellow en su pecho, antes al ser tan bajito no podía pasar la altura de Yellow, pero ahora por primera vez sentía que podía proteger a la chica con sus brazos.

Por eso, con las mejillas sonrojadas, le devolvió el abrazo.

Yellow que sabía lo tímido que llegaba a ser Red en ocasiones, se sorprendió, pero igual se sintió feliz.

Después de unas horas ambos estaban sentados frente al lago, Red escuchando pacientemente como Yellow le relataba todas sus aventuras. Aunque escuchaba nombres que conocía, otros que no tanto…pero es que le encantaba ver el brillo en los ojos de Yellow cada que contaba algo.

Sobre una chica llamada White que solamente pensaba en convertirse en la campeona, de un trabajador del espectáculo que se llamaba Black y obligo a ambas a trabajar para él. Sobre el amigo de ellos llamado Cheren que solía ser algo torpe como ella o la chica Bianca que era muy inteligente y seria.

También historias sobre un tal chico rico de nombre Diamont que enfrento a los líderes de gimnasio de su región, Platinum que era una gran cocinera y que amaba comer, también algo sobre Pear una chica algo estricta que era buena en combates.

Trajo saludo de Saphire la chica de los concursos cuando fue a visitar Hoenn, Ruby el chico violento también saludo y Wally el inventor les mando algunos nuevos inventos.

Antes de llegar a Kanto paso a visitar a Gold el ayudante del profesor en Johto, un chico muy serio encargado en capturas, de paso Crystal la evolucionadora y quien coqueteaba con cualquier chico, también sobre Kotone la hermana adoptiva de Green.

Muchos saludos y recuerdos de su viaje.

-Hai luego tuve que venirme cuando Crystal coqueteo con un chico ya que el aura de celos de Gold me asusto-termino su relato Yellow.

Red rio levemente junto a la chica, ambos sabían que esos dos eran el uno para el otro…si no se mataban antes, claro.

-Suena como un viaje genial Yellow-san-dijo Red con una gran sonrisa.

Yellow simplemente asintió y dirigió una vista fugaz a sus pokémon dormidos, había sacado a todo su equipo para que descansaran un rato.

-Si suena genial, ¿deberías ir un día conmigo de viaje?-le comento ella con emoción.

Red se sonrojo levemente y bajo el rostro.

-N-No soy bueno para viajes-murmuro algo nervioso.

No se imaginaba que haría con ella a solas…mala idea.

Yellow hizo un puchero de niña.

-Dijiste que viajaste hace poco a Johto con Green y Blue-

-Eso fue diferente, Green-san nos obligó-

-Vamos el viaje sería mucho más divertido contigo-

-No se-

-Vaaaaamos-

-¿Volverás a irte pronto?-

Esa pregunta dejo a Yellow en silencio.

La chica lo vio sorprendida y luego volteo a ver al cielo que ya se pintaba de rojo por el atardecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían hablando?

No era que importara mucho.

-Me fui durante mucho tiempo, pienso quedarme una temporada larga en casa-susurro la chica abrazando sus rodillas.

Red se sintió aliviada de aquello.

-Entonces déjame pensarlo hasta entonces-dijo dándole punto final a todo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, solamente viendo el agua de lago que parecía pintura al reflejar el cielo naranja.

-Sabes Red-chan-murmuro por bajo Yellow-te extrañe muchísimo-susurro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Y se decía levemente, ya que esas palabras habían incendiado todo el rostro de Red, junto a él, cualquier sonrojo era leve. Aunque sabía que él solamente era un mejor amigo para la chica, no podía evitar emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Cuando me fui aun eras de mi altura, ahora me pasas por una cabeza, ya eres todo un hombre-comento divertida Yellow.

Red aun sonrojado miro al suelo.

Un hombre.

Él no era un hombre, aun actuaba como niño en muchas ocasiones, un claro ejemplo era ese momento…tenía a la chica que amaba y no se podía declarar por temor a perder su amistad, eso no lo haría un hombre.

Una sonrisa irónica se puso en su rostro.

-No soy un hombre, aun actuó como niño-hablo con tristeza.

Yellow quien no compendia nada, lo vio confundida. Desde que conocía a Red siempre lo miraba con ternura (a pesar de confundirlo con chica), desde niño Red siempre fue alguien tímido, pero sabía ser valiente por sus amigos, un sanador con poderes del bosque verde, alguien que siempre le sonreía y la alentaba a continuar…su más grande apoyo emocional…el único con quien sentía esa sensación cálida en su interior.

Pero ahora se miraba tan inseguro.

Sonrió antes de ver la mano de Red en el suelo, estaba apretando con fuerza el pasto en un intento de calmar sus emociones.

Con delicadeza puso su propia mano sobre la de él, que ahora se miraba pequeña al lado de la de Red. La reacción de Red fue instantánea y la miro con sorpresa, pero ella solamente seguía viendo sus manos ahora juntas.

Había un cosquilleo en su mano.

Luego sin verlo a la cara, se recostó en el hombro del chico sin soltar las manos juntas. Lo sentía tenso bajo su cara y como había dejado de respirar.

En cambio ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No actúas como niño, solamente actúas como Red-se sonrojo más al pronunciar el nombre del chico sin el "-chan".

Pero era para que supiera que ya no era pequeño, no es como si hubiera otro motivo de por medio, tampoco porque desde hace más de un año que en el viaje pensó que era correcto dejar de tratar a Red como un niño de cinco años.

-Yo pienso que eres genial como eres-murmuro Yellow con un leve sonrojo.

Red al escucharla sentía el corazón a punto de explotar.

Pero al carajo todo.

Se relajó y le devolvió el apretón de manos a Yellow, luego recostó su cabeza en a de la chica…ambos solamente disfrutando del calor del otro.

Estuvieron un gran rato así viendo el atardecer.

Pero nada perfecto es para siempre, el estómago de Yellow sonó ruidosamente y ella explico que no había comido nada desde la mañana. Rieron un rato y alistaron todo para irse a ciudad Verde a comer en algún restaurante.

Después comenzaron su camino por el bosque verde de noche, lo cual no era problema…desde niño Red siempre pasaba en el bosque junto a Yellow, ambos eran fuertes entrenadores y no había nada que temer.

Ambos caminaban en un cómodo silencio, solamente seguidos por sus dos pikachu.

Red por un momento tuvo una idea, era un impulso, él siempre hacia lo correcto pero ahora quería hacer algo sorpresa.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una determinación en sus ojos, tomo la mano de Yellow con delicadeza.

La chica se sorprendió del acto y continuo con su mirada en el suelo, claro que el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba. Pero contra todo pronóstico la chica entrelazo sus dedos con los de Red quien mantenía la mirada volteada de la vergüenza.

Sus pikachu atrás los miraban divertidos.

Así siguieron tomados de la mano mientras caminaban, los dos con las mejillas rojas y una leve sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, después de todo era un contacto entre ellos que se sentía bien.

Red pensaba que tal vez aun no podía declararse a Yellow, aún le faltaba planear las cosas y darle un poco de tiempo…pero lo haría, no duraría mucho antes de que dijera la verdad.

De reojo miro a Yellow y ella volteo a verlo en ese mismo instante.

Ninguno aparto la mirada.

Simplemente sonrieron y apretaron con más fuerza el agarre en sus manos.

Algún día se declararía.

Claro que eso tendría que esperar unos días, después de todo estar con la seria de Blue y un chillo de Green que querían juntarlos era muy bochornoso.

Debería buscar un buen momento.

Por ahora solamente disfrutaría del cálido contacto de las manos del otro.

**Fin**

_**Espero les gustara y disfrutaran un rato con este pequeño one-shot, espero tengan un buen día **_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
